Crunchy Around Neopia
by UnspokenVoice
Summary: A fun, humour, horror, adventure story about my pet Crunchy, who is a Mutant Aisha, she will go to Neopia, visit Haunted Woods, her family, and oh so many fun things!


Hey all! Crunchy here signing in to say Hi! I am a Mutant Aisha with a heart full of adventure, my owner Goku gave me some Neopoints and so I decided to go on a little trip to Haunted Woods.

I had a rough flight to the Haunted Woods, and it's already 8:00 P.M.! I'm on my way to my hotel, but first I must find a way to get there.  
After a bit of a search I find a shop called the Libe's Renting Shack. I go in and see a Halloween Aisha coming from the back of the store to the counter.  
"Hello Miss, can I help you with something?" The Halloween Aisha asks.  
"Yes, I would like to rent a Mountain Bike."  
"Of course Miss, oh and call me Libe. Sir sounds so old." Libe says while laughing.  
"Ok Libe well how much does it cost to rent a bike for 1 week?" I ask.  
"For about a week, if that is possible and I was wondering how much will it cost?"  
"Well that is 20np a day so that will be 140 neopoints!"  
"That sounds fine with me."  
I get the money from my bag and hand it to Libe.  
"Have fun on your trip but be careful, a few days ago some criminals with the name Scary Cruel 7 Villians got out of the Haunted Woods prison."  
"Ok thanks Libe, very kind but I don't think they will be bothering me!" I say firmly.  
As I leave the renting shop, I wave one more time to Libe and then step on my rental-bike while checking my notebook.  
"Well let me see the hotel is at Bloody Fangs Lane number 8."  
As I look around me I think by myself _Wow it has changed a lot here! Last time I visited, I think it was 2 years ago it was all empty, now there are apartments and old empty mansions. Mm when I go to visit people I will have to ask what happened."_

A few minutes later;  
"Hey it is the Hotel!" I shout while racing to get there.  
Wow it looks old and falling apart.  
The hotel was old, and behind coloured windows I see lights flickering, the outside of the hotel was painted black with cobwebs with spiders in it, as big as your fist and scary eyes lurking from behind the dark windows, curtains that move and I get the feeling I am being watched.  
_Mmm I better get in soon; it looks like it is going to rain._

I go in the Hotel and first sight is the 2 Mutant Shoyru's sitting behind the desk. They have black circles around their eyes and the first that seems to fall out is the shining fangs.  
I step in and walk to the desk.  
"Umm hello is this where I go to check in."  
The Mutant Shoyru Twins grin and that shows more shiny fangs. Even I get scared a bit by seeing those fangs and then the black pools as eyes where many people could have drowned in if it was a real pool.  
"Yes of course this is", they both say, "Do you have a reservation?"  
"Um yes I have, here is my card."  
"Ahh!" both say, "thanks Miss."  
"And what kind of room do you want?"  
"Do you have different rooms? I don't remember that from the brochure I got." I ask curiously.  
"Yes we have a Meuka Room, Ghost Lupe one, The Moving Room, which seems to currently to reside on the 14th floor."  
"I thought you only had 13 floors."  
"Yes we have but if you read the brochure you would have read that we have an elevator that goes to the 14th and misses the 13th floor. You would have to walk to get to the 13th floor."  
"Ok and what rooms do you have here more?"  
"Oh, we have a Cackle room which cackles pretty much all day, an Edna annex witch room, a Haunted Room, in which the dead roam around, a Water Room and much more. Oh we have a brochure about it so you can read it and you can change rooms whenever you want without paying the cost.''  
I take the brochure and read it. "Mmm, ok I choose for the Ghost Lupe Room please."  
"Ok here is your key and have a nice night." They both laugh very evil.  
At that time the clocks strikes 10pm: Muhahahahahaha, Muahahahahaha, Muhahahaha!  
I look up shocked and then see it is just the clock.  
"Nice clock you have there."  
"Yes we know, it has been here for 1000 years, it was a birthday present from our dad he bought it thousand years ago."  
"You are…1000 years old?"  
"Oh no, but we like to say we are!"  
"But.. that is not very fair." I tell them, while I look at them angry.  
"Muhaahahaha!" They both laugh evilly. "You haven't seen the most of us yet!"  
"Oh and watch out for that pretty little neck of yours."

I back away and run for the elevator.  
While in the elevator I hear things moving on top of the elevator  
Then suddenly the elevator stops and it becomes black in the elevator.  
"Ok I got to stay calm, I got to stay calm."  
A sudden scratch and I hear a howl on the elevator.  
"AHH WHAT IS THAT! Ok I am not scared. I am glad Danielle isn't here; she would laugh…Me the non- scared Aisha."  
I hear another bump and more howling. And then I see something glowing in the dark.  
"Ok I am getting scared now."  
I bang my fist on elevator door. "GO OPEN STUPID DOOR!" I shout.  
Suddenly a bump and the lights go on and I drop on the floor as the elevator goes to the 8th floor where the room is.

Bing! The doors open and I run out. "Ok that is it! The next time I take the stairs!"  
I check the lists of the rooms. "Lets see number 666, ah there it is."  
I open the door and see a beautiful bed with thick blankets, a curtain around the bed.  
The room itself is full of cobwebs, there is a very old model phone and a door that seems, after I investigate it, to lead to the bathroom.  
I begin to yawn. "Mm, I think it is time to go to bed better dress for the night that might come, I think I will wear a scarf. I don't trust those Mutant Shoyru's."  
After a few minutes and fang scrubbing, I dive into bed and fall asleep with the snotbunny action figure.  
Suddenly a bump next to my bed and I sit straight on the bed holding the action figure.  
"What the mud pizzas was that?"  
I stand up and look around the room. "I thought I heard something, guess it was just my imagination." I dive into my bed, grab the snotbunny and fall asleep.

3 hours later and it is 2 am;  
I wake up and sit straight up looking in the darkness.  
"I thought I heard growling, mm I really begin to believe that I won't have a nice sleep."  
I turn around to go to sleep and then scream. What I see next to my bed is the transparent, ectoplasm, glowing eyes with fangs body of the Ghost Lupe.  
I hold my breath and then I scream from excitement.  
"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT IS THE GHOST LUPE!"  
I jump out of the bed within a flash of light.  
"Can you wait a moment big mister Ghost Lupe?"  
The Ghost Lupe looks a bit confused.  
"Um aren't you supposed to be scared from me? You know the normal procedure? Like I growl, glow red eyes and show my fangs and you are supposed to scream, which you did I want to compliment on that, and then you are supposed to hit me with..."  
Suddenly there is a flash and the Ghost Lupe backs away going trough the drawer next to the bed.  
"What the ectoplasm smudge?"Ghost Lupe blinks his eyes "What was that demonic light."  
"Oh you mean this? This is a camera; you can take pictures with it."  
"Oh mister Ghost Lupe can I give you a hug? "  
"What? Oh no, you can't!"  
I put up my one big eye and plead:"Ahh please."  
"No, No and No!"  
I cant keep my patience any longer and I take a jump and land on the Ghost Lupe, which is directly followed by me flying through him and land on the floor. But I am happy with the hug.  
The Ghost Lupe yips and runs away with the speed of Death.  
"Umm I wonder what his problem is, guess he doesn't like hugs."  
"Oh well back to bed!"  
I jump in and grab the photo I took of the Ghost Lupe.

It was the next morning when I wake up from a strange sound. _Hum, I wonder what it is._ I say to myself while walking to the window. As I look outside I find out what the strange noise caused; a Mutant Peadackle.  
I walk back to my bed and lie down for a while.  
"Yawn! What a great night it was." I stretch out my paws and find my self tangled in a cobweb.  
As I shake my paws I see that last night wasn't a dream. There is ectoplasm everywhere.  
So the hug was real to. I grin and walk to the bathroom to wash myself.

As I walk to the stairs, I whistle, then step on the first stair and shiver.  
"Eww! Gross, it is snot or slime. It seems Meuka went down here last ni..."  
Before I can finish my sentence I slide down the stairs and bump on the ground floor.  
"Are you alright Miss?" A kind Lupe grabs my paw and pulls me up.  
"Yep I am alright, thanks for helping me Sir." I look up and back away.  
"Are you afraid of my appearance? I can't help it miss, I really can't help that I am WereLupe for life. I mean if my owner hadn't given me the potion when I was just a little Lupe."  
"Oh sorry Mister WereLupe, I really didn't mean that." As I bow my head in shame, I feel my face get red.  
"I understand, but it happens a lot so I got used to it."  
"I got to go Mister WereLupe; my breakfast is waiting, bye!" I wave and run to the restaurant.

"Ahh, welcome Miss we can see you still got your neck."  
I turn around to see the Mutant Shoyru Twins staring at me.  
"Um, yes I still have it." I touch my neck to be 100 sure about it.  
"We see you are going to eat breakfast." Both laugh on a not so very happy way, you know the way people laugh when they plot something.  
"What is to laugh about?"  
"Oh nothing Miss, have a nice breakfast."  
When I walk away, I turn around one more time to see that Mutant Shoyru Twins have disappeared.  
"Strange." I mutter in myself.


End file.
